Back To Mineral Town
by Kyoto Dragon
Summary: Jack returns to Mineral town to run his late grandfather's farm and to keep a promise to a girl that he met 10 years previously


Harvest Moon - Back to Mineral Town  
  
By Kyoto Dragon (aka Tyr)  
  
Author's note: This has no relation to my first Harvest Moon fic. It features characters from _Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life_, _Harvest Moon: Save the Homeland_ and _Harvest Moon: Back to Nature_. The main character, Jack goes back and forth from Mineral Town (_Harvest Moon: Back to Nature_) and Forget-me-Not Valley (_Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life_) Places from Harvest Moon: Save the Homeland. Only the first paragraph is in first person tense.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Elli

* * *

One year ago:  
  
_ I had just come back to Mineral Town after 10 years, It had been quite a long time since I last saw Elli and wandered if she rememberd me after all this time. It was one chilly autum day when Van dropped me off outside my late grandfather's farm, the Mayor handed the farm over to me and I got to work immediately, that was when I saw her again. Elli had changed, she had grown into a beautiful woman and from the moment I saw her again, I had fallen in love with her. Apparently my younger sister Mana is good friends with her and had been living in Mineral Town for a couple of months. Mana came running up to me to tell me something....  
  
"Psst!" Mana whispered  
  
"Huh? What is it?" Jack said putting down the hoe  
  
"Ever since Elli heard that you were coming, you are the only person she keeps on talking about. I think she still likes you ALOT!" Mana giggled  
  
"Wah?" Jack looked puzzled  
  
_

* * *

It was a cool spring morning; Jack was out early tending to the crops, he was harvesting all the ripe turnips ready for Zack to collect later that day. As Jack placed one of many crates of turnips in the food storage building; Nami, a citizen from Forget-me-not valley was leaning over the farm fence staring into the farm.  
  
"Excuse me" Nami called out as Jack came out for another carate  
  
"Yes?" Jack asked  
  
"I was just walking past, and I couldn't help to notice that your farm looka exactly like a farm in my home town" Nami said  
  
"What town would that be then?" Jack asked  
  
"Forget-me-not" Nami replied  
  
"Then you must be talking about my brother Ryan's farm" Jack smiled  
  
"You are Ryan's brother?" Nami said surprised  
  
"Yes, I liked his farm so much that I decided to re-modell my farm to look like his" Jack continued  
  
"How long did it take?" Nami asked  
  
"Well, it took a few of us only a month to complete it. I'm surprised I didn't see you when I attended by brother's wedding" Jack said  
  
"Celia looked great in her wedding dress. Do you have a girl you like?" Nami asked  
  
Jack went silent, Nami knew knew istantly that Jack had his eyes on a girl.  
  
"Jack likes the nurse who works in the clinc!!" Mana blurted out as she came out of the tool shed  
  
"Elli??!!" Nami exclaimed "Elli doesn't look like the sort to live on a farm" she continued  
  
"Apparently they had a crush on each other since they were kids, Elli has no idea that Jack likes her but Jack is too chicken to go tell her" Mana giggled  
  
"MANA!!!" Jack complained  
  
As Nami and Mana talked, Jack sneaked into town heading towards the Won's shop on the beach. Jack had some Orichalc in his backpack and decided to go and ask Saibara to turn it into a broach as a present for Elli.  
  
"Sure thing" Saibara said, "I just got this new machine in and I can make you a brach in just moments, just wait here for a minute" he continued as he walked off  
  
Moments later, Saibara came back with a beautifully made broach, Jack thanked Saibara and continued on his way to Won's shop on the beach. Jack was just about to go in when he noticed Kai's beach cafe was open, which was strange since Kai only came to mineral town in the summer, Jack walked over and peered through the door.  
  
"You're a sean too early Kai" Jack said  
  
"Oh hi there Jack, I know that I'm early but I thought if I opened the cafe a season early I could get more buisness" Kai replied  
  
"Yeah especially with the goddess festival in a weeks time" Jack said  
  
"Talking about the festival, have you asked Elli to it yet?" Kai asked  
  
"Um.... I plan to ask her to go on a picnic with me and I'll ask her then" Jack said  
  
"Hey I just got this bouquet of orange cup flowers why don't you take them to Elli?" Kai smirked  
  
"I need to get some apple tree seeds from Wons" Tyr said  
  
"I'll get them for you and drop em off at your place. Go and give these flowers to Elli" Kai said urging Jack to take the flowers  
  
"Well okay then..." Jack said taking a gulp of air  
  
Jack stopped off a Aja winery and bought a bottle of grape juice from Manna, Jack got embarrassed when she asked who the flowers were for, Jack quickly left the shop leaving Manna laughing at him. Jack arrived at the clinic with a sweat drop going down his neck, he opened the door and went in, he noticed the doctor wasn't in, he saw Elli putting away the patient records, Jack stood there a gazed upon her beauty.  
  
"Oh hi there Jack" Elli smiled  
  
"Um...I bought you these flowers and this broach" Jack said nervously  
  
"Oh thank you" Elli blushed  
  
Jack rubbed his neck "Um, I'd like to ask you, would you like to go on a picnic with me in the flower medow near mother's peak?" Jack asked  
  
"Sure" Elli smiled as she blushed bright red behind the flowers  
  
"So, I'll meet you tommorow..." Jack said  
  
"I'll come by your farm" Elli smiled, "You are so cute when you get embarrassed" Elli said as she lent towards Jack and gave him a kiss on his cheek  
  
Jack looked shocked and went an even brighter red "Well I'll see you tommorow then!!" Jack said rushing off  
  
Elli smiled as she watched Jack rush past Ann as she was coming out of the Inn.  
  
In a hurry Jack? Ann asked  
  
Um.. I forgot to do something on the farm, gotta go!! Jack said taking a shortcut through the grass  
  
"Whoah! A big bunch of flowers!!" Stu said peering out from a curtain  
  
"STU!!" Elli complained  
  
"You like him do you?!!" Stu teased  
  
Elli didn't reply but blushed :: Jack, I want to tell you how much you mean to me :: Elli thought to herself  
  
Jack woke up late the next day, he had to get the picnic ready for his 'date' with Elli in an hour. Jack rushed into the kitchen and got the pans out and lit the cooker.  
  
"Crap! I better get a move on Elli will be here soon!!" Jack said going though the fridge  
  
"Its all taken care of Jack" Mana said walking in  
  
"What?" Jack asked  
  
"I knew that you'd be waking up late so I asked Ann to cook some food up for you and Ann and heres the Grape juice that Manna just gave me" Mana answered putting the picnic basket down onto the table  
  
"Thanks sis" Jack smiled  
  
"Oh I've hust seen Elli, she's just passed the inn" Mana smiled  
  
Jack picked up the picnic basket and went outside just as Elli was coming into the farm. As Elli passed the animal barn a gust of wind wipped around and up Elli clothes, Jack blushed when he noticed that the wind and blew up Elli's skirt.  
  
"Oh!" Elli said surprised holding her skirt down  
  
"Um... morning Elli" Jack smiled, "Ready for our picnic?" he continued  
  
"Sure" Elli smiled  
  
Elli sat on the blanket smelling a wild orangecup flower, she watched Jack as he went to catch a fish at the waterfall. Elli remembered 10 years ago when she met Jack for the first time when they were kids, they had spent that summer together and had become best friends until it came to the day that he had to go back to the city, Jack kept his promise and came back.  
  
"Juice?" Jack asked  
  
"Yes please" Elli smiled   
Jack lent over to get the bottle of grape juice, as he picked up the bottle Jack slipped on a tin lid, Jack fell forward and landed ontop of Elli.  
  
"I'm so sorry!!" Jack said getting up going bright red  
  
"Its alright" Elli blushed  
  
Elli came closer to Jack, her lips almost touching his, off in a distance something moved in the bushes....  
  
"Jack I lo..." Elli said  
  
"Hi there you two!!" A voice called out  
  
"WAH!!!!" Jack cried out  
  



End file.
